Computers typically “boot” from a hard disk drive. In other words, when a computer is turned on, the computer processor invokes a small operating system known as a basic input output system (BIOS) that is stored in solid state memory of the computer to in turn copy a larger operating system such as Windows (a trademarked name) or Linux from a hard disk drive into the memory of the computer.
Alternatively, a computer can be booted from a device other than a hard disk drive. For example, a computer can be booted from a floppy drive, a memory key, CD-ROM, etc. As recognized herein, booting from an alternate source has a higher risk of introducing viruses into the computer than does booting from the hard disk drive. As also recognize herein, however, computers typically do not record the source from which they were booted. The present invention understands that it would be desirable to know when a higher risk source has been used for booting so that preemptive corrective action can be undertaken.